No hay más muerto que el olvidado
by Foudre Kal
Summary: Stiles aún no sabía lo que era amar y ser correspondido en igual medida, pero si conocía de sobra el dolor de hundirse lentamente en la soledad sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Derek está al tanto de la soledad que carga en su alma desde la muerte de su familia, misma que solo reconoce en otra persona, a la que no podía dejar de mirar. Serie de drables Sterek.
1. La soledad destella en el mundo sin amor

No hay más muerto que el olvidado

 _Nuevo plan para superar mi bloqueo, serie de drabbles Sterek._

" _ **Teen Wolf"**_ _así como sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos pertenecen a su escritor_ _ **Jeff Davis**_ _y_ __ _ **MTV**_ _._

Drabble 1

La soledad destella en el mundo sin amor.

Solo deseaba sentir la misma felicidad al ser amado por otra persona con la misma intensidad como los demás lo hacían.

O como se llamara lo que desataba las hormonas adolescentes.

No ganaba nada comparándose con su manada de amigos, ¿cómo competir contra maquinas diseñadas para seducir incluso antes de ser licántropos? Pero aún así lo hacía sabiendo que tenía las de perder.

Desplazado a amigo de refuerzo para "decepciones amorosas y ataques de seres sobrenaturales malvadas".

Si, se sentía celoso, pero con todo el autocontrol que poseía lograba esconderlo, los lobos podían oler cada emoción que los humanos despedían. Que todos ellos se enteraran de su orgullo ofendido solo sería un golpe más en su autoestima.

Pero no podía odiarlos, algo dentro suyo se lo impedía por mas que quisiera, quizá eran sus ojos de perrito, o que realmente no tenían la culpa de sus desgracias amorosas. Por eso se esforzaba en ayudarlos en lo que podía y en lo que no, se sentía culpable por maldecirlos en lo privado de su mente.

Lo que olvidaba rápidamente al ser botado de nueva cuenta.

Stiles aún no sabía lo que era amar y ser correspondido en igual medida, pero si conocía de sobra el dolor de hundirse lentamente en la soledad sin que nadie se diera cuenta.


	2. La melancolía

**No hay más muerto que el olvidado**

" _ **Teen Wolf"**_ _así como sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos pertenecen a su escritor_ _ **Jeff Davis**_ _y_ __ _ **MTV**_ _._

 _Los títulos de cada drabble y el recopilado tampoco me pertenecen, pero reconozco que me sentí cautivada por estas frases, por ese motivo las escogí para mis trabajos, cada una me influye e inspira de cierta forma._

" _Nadie más muerto que el olvidado" de_ _ **Gregorio Marañón.**_

" _La soledad destella en un mundo sin amor" de_ _ **Vicente Aleixandre.**_

" _La melancolía es la manera romántica de estar triste" de_ _ **Mario Quintana**_ _._

 **Drabble 2**

 **La melancolía es la manera romántica de estar triste**

De naturaleza melancólica, siempre resintió con ira las ausencias, la ausencia de un confidente en su más inocente edad, la ausencia de un amor que cambio el color de sus ojos a su partida, la ausencia de una familia por no ser cuidadoso, la ausencia de una hermana… podía seguir eternamente.

Trato de callar la soledad en las camas de muchas mujeres que nunca fueron suficientes. El más reciente de sus intentos por disipar su dolor fue la nueva manada de lobos adolecentes de los que ahora cuidaba.

Sin embargo, el tiempo siempre le mostró que aun estando rodeado de personas, podía estar inmerso en la más angustiosa nostalgia.

Derek amaba su soledad y soportaba con resignación el sufrimiento que le causaba como un pago a sus errores, era el mismo dolor que solo reconoce en otra persona, a la que no podía dejar de ver desde que le conoció.

Porque Stiles era la cura a su melancolía en tantos sentidos, solo debe descubrir la forma de decírselo sin que salga corriendo despavorido.


	3. Sólo cierra los ojos

**No hay más muerto que el olvidado**

" _ **Teen Wolf"**_ _así como sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos pertenecen a su escritor_ _ **Jeff Davis**_ _y_ __ _ **MTV**_ _._

 _Los títulos de cada drabble tampoco me pertenecen, pero reconozco que me sentí cautivada por cada una de las frases, por ese motivo las escogí, cada una influye e inspira de cierta forma._

" _La gente debe enamorarse con los ojos cerrados. Sólo cierra los ojos. No veas, y será mágico" de_ _ **Andy Warhol**_ _._

 **Drabble 3**

 **Sólo cierra los ojos. No veas, y será mágico**

Era intimidante, serio, amargado, intolerante, peligroso y en honor a la verdad, demasiado guapo para el bien de todo aquel en un radio de un kilómetro a la redonda.

La primera vez que Stiles se descubrió a si mismo mirándolo más de lo necesario, todo su pecho se paralizo al instante, sintiendo la urgente necesidad de respirar, protagonizó la más excéntrica escena que la manada jamás presenció.

Aun hoy Scott se asegura de que no se exceda con las dosis de fármacos que ingiere.

La cosa no mejoro con el tiempo que se supone cura todo, el amargado alfa entraba y salía de su habitación como si le perteneciera, gruñendo, mandando, amenazándolo, levantando la ceja, pero sobretodo, estampándolo contra una o dos paredes.

Pronto una rutina se formó entre ambos donde pasaban todo su tiempo libre juntos o todo el que dejaban los asesinos, engendros demoniacos, cazadores locos o Peter, disminuyendo a lo mínimo las amenazas de muerte, pero conservando los gruñidos que ahora estaban catalogados al igual que sus cejas en un práctico diccionario de bolsillo de uso privado.

Porque resulta que él no era el único rezagado en una hormonal manada de adolescentes lobo, Derek también. Pero no lo admitía abiertamente porque era el alfa.

Stiles disfrutaba verlo leer sus libros recostado en la cama sobre la que dormía, le gustaban sus hoyuelos, de los que tenía estrictamente prohibido contar a alguien si le gustaba tener tráquea, le fascinaba cuando salían a flote sus manías de perro, al comentárselo suprimiendo el _me fascina_ Derek lo aplastó contra la puerta solo para no perder la costumbre.

A Stiles le gustaba Derek de una forma no tan sutil como en su momento le gustó Lydia, así que pensó: «Si de todas formas terminaban juntos en cada "salida en manada" como una pareja, ¿por qué no arriesgarse?»

Cerró los ojos esperando que la magia no doliera.


	4. La confianza es fruto de una relación

**No hay más muerto que el olvidado**

" _ **Teen Wolf"**_ _así como sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos pertenecen a su escritor_ _ **Jeff Davis**_ _y_ _ **MTV**_ _._

 _Los títulos de cada drabble tampoco me pertenecen, pero reconozco que me sentí cautivada por cada una de las frases, por ese motivo las escogí, cada una influye e inspira de cierta forma._

"La confianza es fruto de una relación en la que sabes que eres amado _"_ _de_ William Paul Young.

* * *

 **Drabble 4**

 **La confianza es fruto de una relación en la que sabes que eres amado.**

Cuando más tiempo pasaba con Derek, más cosas descubría.

Descubrió cosas que jamás se imaginó, algunas ridículas o curiosas, otras oscuras, como que a Derek le gustan los gatos, pero el gusto no es reciproco, que se queda dormido en el cine, siempre.

Que detrás de esa cara dura que muestra a todos esta un doloroso pasado que va más allá de la muerte de su familia.

Conoció a Paige su primer amor, la razón del brillo azul en los ojos del alfa.

Escucho la historia completa de Kate Argent a pesar de ya conocer cierta parte de esta, termino odiándola con más fuerza que antes.

Que Derek se esperaba muchas cosas cuando llego en busca de Laura, excepto que su hermana estuviera muerta, lo aterrador de seguir en este pueblo sin una familia verdadera para apoyarse, el constante miedo a ser traicionado, a ser abandonado, a ser herido.

Que el regenerarse no significara que no le doliera.

Y por primera vez desde… nunca, Stiles hablo con alguien sobre su madre.

Sobre su muerte y el miedo con el que él y su padre vivían de que fuera hereditario, mentiría si negara la preocupación que vio en el rostro de Derek tras contarle esto.

Le conto que cada cierto tiempo su padre enloquecía de miedo arrastrándolo al hospital, donde Melissa, la madre de Scott le realizaba toda clase de estudios hasta que ambos quedaban despabilados.

Le hablo de esa horrible semana en que su madre ya no estaba, del cómo se encerró en el armario de su mama, porque olía tanto a ella que era como si le abrazara, que tenía miedo porque su padre no dejo de beber ni un solo instante.

De cómo le rogó perdón entre lágrimas, a la vez que le suplicaba a Melissa, quien había sacado a un aterrado Stiles de ese infierno que le dejara ver a su pequeño niño, algo que reitero Stiles, Scott no recordaba gracias a dios.

Después de decir lo que guardaban en sus corazones los silencios nunca más fueron incómodos, las miradas tenían significados que solo ambos conocían y para hablar no necesitaban palabras.


End file.
